This invention relates in general to line carrying projectiles for emergency rescue operations and deals more particularly with projectiles launched from guns.
A projectile of the type with which the present invention is concerned is muzzle loaded into the bore of a firearm and propelled to a distant target by gases of explosion generated by discharging the firearm. Such a projectile is usually used to deploy a cord or relatively light line which is, in turn, used to tow a running line or towing hauser to the targeted location for use in effecting emergency rescue.
Such a line carrying projectile must be capable of effective deployment during either daylight or night rescue operations. Heretofore, such projectiles have been provided which include battery operated light signals to aid in tracking projectile trajectory and locating a projectile when it reaches a targeted area. Such battery operated devices have a relatively limited shelf life and require frequent maintenance to assure that the batteries will be in serviceable condition in time of emergency.
After a projectile has been loaded into an associated gun, the gun must be handled with its muzzle in a slightly elevated position at least until the projectile is discharged. If the muzzle end of the gun is lowered after the projectile has been loaded the projectile rod may slide out of the bore. If the projectile falls from the gun the line attached to the projectile is likely to become fouled resulting in delay until the line is cleared and the projectile reloaded. The present invention is concerned with the aforedescribed problems.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved gun launched line carrying projectile which provides a light signal for night rescue operations and which has a substantially longer shelf life and requires less frequent maintenance than comparable devices heretofore available. Yet another aim of the invention is to provide an improved muzzle loaded line carrying projectile for a firearm and which includes a means for releasably retaining the projectile in launching or firing position within an associated firearm regardless of the orientation of the firearm.